Super Strikers 'Fully' Charged
by OO7-Bond-Girl
Summary: After a brutal game Peach walks into something she shouldn't, leaving her needing to be held by someone who loves her.
1. Chapter 1

Super Strikers 'Fully' Charged 

This was originally a much more adult piece that I wrote for (That I never got round to posting). However I cleaned it up a little so here we are. I do not own any of the characters in this fic.

Note: Peach and Mario are not a couple in this fic though both have a keen interest in each other.

Chapter 1: A Close Encounter.

Peach sat in the shower room, her teammates had been long gone by now and she was quite alone. Sometimes she preferred it this way. She thought back to the game of football that she had just taken part in. Through all her aches and pains she couldn't complain. It was a contact sport and she knew that some of her opponents wouldn't go easy on her.

Toadsworth had tried to convince her to pull out, but she didn't want to. She wanted to be just as involved as the others. Still in her football kit she stood up and winced in pain as her stomach hurt. She rubbed it gently and closed her eyes. Why did he have to be so brutal? She knew he would be difficult to play against, it was true but he practically almost destroyed her. Well he didn't personally, but his teammates did.

Even Wario's team hadn't been this bad to play against. Her team had beaten them so easily it was more or less a joke. But Waluigi was different. He wasn't top of the league for nothing and Peach knew this. Now she was paying for it. She had cut's and bruises all over self and it was her own fault. She had tried to play it his way and lost. No matter she was still in second place.

She did feel a little downbeat though, because his teammates taunted her cruelly. The man himself ignored her and didn't even shake her hand. This annoyed her. He was so rude and it was uncalled for. She closed her eyes again and imagined herself slapping him hard across the face. A smile played on her lips as she beat him continuously. Then a thought occurred to her. Why should he get away with being rude to her?

She ceased rubbing her stomach and headed for the door. She was going to give the younger Wario brother a piece of her mind. She opened the door and stormed off down the corridor, rehearsing exactly what she was going to say to him. Eventually she found her opponents shower room. She took a deep breath and then stopped herself from opening the door.

What if his teammates were still in there?

She decided to be brave and check it out. She turned the handle on the door and opened it slowly and quietly. She peeked into the room and saw no one. Over by the lockers she noticed his football kit strewn across the bench. Where was he? She was pretty sure he was still around somewhere. Probably taunting some poor toad or something, so she decided she would go in and wait for him. It might work out better for her that way.

She slipped through the door and walked right in. She wasn't going to back down now. She looked around the shower room and noticed that his shower was in a separate room. She rolled her eyes; trust him to end up with the better shower room. As she glanced at the door leading to the shower, she noticed that it was slightly ajar.

Being an inquisitive person, Peach walked quietly over to the door and decided she would see what the shower looked like. She wondered if this was the only difference to the shower room she was using. Upon getting nearer to the door, she realised the shower was still running. Feeling a little nervous she had half the mind to leave. She wondered whether he was still in there.

If the shoe were on the other foot she would have gone crazy if she had discovered him lurking around in her shower room. Good sense prevailed and Peach decided to leave immediately. Quietly she headed for the door, not noticing that the shower had stopped running. She had nearly made it out of there when she was suddenly startled. Feeling the colour drain from her face she turned round.

"Get lost did we?" Waluigi asked sharply, standing in just a towel. Peach gulped, she had really made him angry. She wasn't able to answer him. Words just simply escaped her. She looked at him found that she couldn't quite take her eyes off him. She mentally reminded herself that he was indeed half naked, causing her to blush. Her cheeked deepened their redness when they made eye contact.

"Or did we come to have a laugh? Find the lanky freak in the shower amusing did we?" He snapped viciously.

"Don't tell me the great Peach is speechless?" He continued, glaring at her.

"I suppose this will make great conversation with Daisy,"

"N-No...I wouldn't" Peach stammered. She wasn't cruel.

"Then why did you find it acceptable to enter my shower rooms? Who do you think you are?" He asked, feeling a deep anger burning inside of him. Peach suddenly felt that she should at least have her say, after all this is what she had come for.

"Actually I came here to tell you that you are the biggest Pratt I have ever known and if you ever treat me the way you and your team mates did again you will regret it!" Peach said, hardly taking a breath in between. Physically she was shaking he scared her.

He looked at her, a little surprised. He had expected her to burst into tears at his outbursts, but she actually responded to him. He smiled a sly smile at her and started to laugh. She found his laughter humiliating.

"Are you threatening me?" He asked, trying to control his laughter. Peach looked him directly in the eye.

"I...well… no.…not really…" She answered lamely.

"Go," He said out of the blue. Peach looked at him questioningly. He was just going to leave it like that? Apparently he was because he fixed her a stern glare.

"I want to get changed and I am not about to do it in front of some spoilt vain uptight girl," Peach cringed as he mentioned each insult word for word.

"You're such an ass," Peach mumbled as she turned round and stormed off out of his shower room.

He watched her leave and a small smirk placed it's self firmly on his face. She was the first woman, besides Daisy; to ever stand up to him and he doubted that she actually came in to mock him. He knew her better then that. However despite what ever her intentions actually were he had something bigger in store for her, he would get revenge for her invasion of his privacy.

After leaving his shower room, Peach scuttled back to hers quickly and got ready to face the outside world as quickly as possible. She wanted to go find Mario and hoped to seek comfort in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter is here and may I say a small thanks to those who reviewed. I am pleased and shocked at the response to this fic. If I'm being honest I didn't think anyone would review this fic because it has Waluigi in it – only joking. He's not that bad.

**Chapter 2.**

No sooner had Peach left the stadium in a hurry, Mario was there outside waiting for her. He had been waiting for some time; all he wanted to do was congratulate her on her performance and her second place ranking in the league. He had imagined that she would come bounding out towards him in her ever-cheerful way, however he was left a little mystified by her morose expression.

She made her way over to him, with her football kit in her bag, slumped over her shoulder. As soon as she saw Mario she gave him a small smile. It was hard not to smile when in his company. Dumping her kit on the floor, she sighed. Mario knew something was up with Peach, it was so easy to judge when something wasn't quite right with her.

"Peach, are you okay? You seem a little 'off'?" He asked, feeling quite concerned for her. Peach however didn't want him to worry about her, so she tried her best to put his mind at ease.

"I'm fine, I'm just feeling a little tender," She said, rubbing her stomach. It didn't hurt so much now so it was more of a half-truth.

"Well Waluigi was a bit rough with you…wait till I see him next!" Mario threatened. Peach felt a jolt in her gut, her mind flashed back to the encounter with Waluigi. She grabbed Mario by the arm and pleaded with him frantically.

"No please leave it, I knew the match would belike that, I could have backed out but I didn't," She said in a rush, her blue eyes fixed on his. How could he disobey that pretty face of hers?

She preyed to the lords that Mario would drop it. She didn't want him to find out that it was sort of her fault that Waluigi was angry at her, leaving her in the mood she was in. Forcing a smile, she decided to change the subject.

"Do you fancy a drink?" She asked sweetly. He of course nodded, so they set off towards Peach's favourite café.

However before they could make any distance away from the stadium a voice came from behind them. A voice so cold it drove fear into Peach's heart the instant she heard it.

"Leaving without a hand shake?" Waluigi said from behind them. Mario spun round to glare at him. Peach slowly turned round but didn't look him in the eye.

"It's not like you to promote manners now is it Waluigi?" Mario said through gritted teeth.

"No but then I didn't think Peach was one to forgo manners either…" Waluigi said with a sly grin. Peach shuddered, was he going to tell Mario about what had happened in the changing rooms? Waluigi held out his hand and watched Peach with great amusement. She was obviously worried about what he would say next. Peach took his hand and shook it briefly.

"I-I d-do apologise for my lack of manners…" She said, starting off a little afraid, but gaining a smidgen of confidence as words escaped her mouth.

"Really?" He asked sarcastically. Peach still couldn't make eye contact with him.

"I don't think you mean it…" He said as he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face up slightly so he could see her frightened blue eyes.

"Leave her alone!" Mario warned as he pushed Waluigi's hand away. Waluigi just laughed in his face.

"One day Peach you will show me just how sorry you are…" He hissed before stalking off.

Mario turned round to Peach and placed both of her hands in his. She was shaking uncontrollably. He pulled her into a warm embrace and clung on to him tightly. Eventually after her shaking at calmed down a little, Mario pulled back and looked at Peach. With a serious but warm expression he tried to get to the bottom of Waluigi's strange behaviour. Normally he and Peach never said many words to each other.

"Peach…what's going on?" He asked gently. Though inside he was raging. If Waluigi had done anything to hurt Peach, he would regret it.

"Nothing, honestly," She whimpered in response.

"Peach…you can tell me…" Mario wasn't going to give up this easily.

"Really Mario…he's just being his usual arrogant and annoying self, it's in his nature!" Peach said trying to sound brighter then she felt.

"Fine but you know you can always talk to me, right?" He said feeling a little downhearted that he failed in finding out what was the matter.

Once again they set off towards the café. The walk was a very quiet one, both friends consumed in thoughts. Mario couldn't help but worry about Peach and deep down her knew it must be something bad if she wouldn't confide in him. She always told him things, no matter how ridiculous they might seem and for her to not feel that she could tell him was cutting him deep. He glanced over at her and her face was set in stone. Evidently she was thinking about something.

Peach tried to shake off thoughts of Waluigi. She couldn't help but feel that if she hadn't decided to give him a piece of her mind she wouldn't be in this mess. What was she thinking? Who walks into someone's changing rooms when there's a possibility that they could be having a shower? A flashing image of Waluigi in just his towel zipped through her mind. Peach blinked, hoping that the image would be forever deleted.

She hoped that the next time she saw Waluigi; the mental image would be long gone. Suddenly Peach realised something. Without thinking she gasped out loud. Mario looked at her with concern. She blushed and told him what was on her mind.

"Erm…Sorry! I forgot that tomorrow is the awards ceremony, that's all," She said with a faint smile.

"Oh, that, you are going to go aren't you? You're not going to stay home cause of Waluigi are you?" Mario asked her seriously. It would be just like Peach to hide away from him.

"Possibly…" Peach had thought about not going, as she didn't want to see Waluigi.

"Peach, you're going, you may win an award for 'most beautiful player'" He said jokingly. Peach slapped him gently.

"Fine I'll go, but you're coming with me…"

"Do I have to?" he said with a daft grin on his face. Peach laughed.

"Why yes! You might win an award for the 'most unfunny comedy player'" Peach teased.

"Oh that hurt Peach!" He said pretending to be offended.

For the next few hours Peach forgot about Waluigi and enjoyed the afternoon with Mario. Only time would tell what the awards ceremony would bring.


End file.
